


Dr Sexy MD

by the_trixster_and_the_fallen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean Winchester, Daydreaming, Daydreaming Dean Winchester, Destiel Smut Brigade, Doctor Kink, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 22:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17712395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_trixster_and_the_fallen/pseuds/the_trixster_and_the_fallen
Summary: There is something about Castiel in that Doctor's Outfit that Dean Winchester can not resist.





	Dr Sexy MD

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Spoiler warning for 14x12. :) Enjoy!

_“Dean where are we-?” Cas was breathless; following me down the narrow corridor. Weaving in and out of the flurries of nurses and other doctors, I_ _round_ _a corner and stop outside a janitors’ closet. I take one last glance around, tugging the angel into the supply room. I click the door shut behind me, flicking the light on. The room was small, wired shelving lined the wall and they were stacked with the usual hospital supplies; gloves, bottles, towels._

_“Why are we in here? Dean?” He asks, dragging my attention back to him. He was donned in the Doctor’s getup I had been fantasizing about for years. The white on white, his hair smoothed back and a stethoscope around his neck._

_I back him up against one of the wire racks. He bumps into it, eyes a little wider than normal and his lips pull into a taunt line. “Dean?” My name once again falls from his pretty lips and I almost cave right then and there. I was so close to him; my lips only inches from his, our breaths twisting together intimately._

_“Cas, buddy. I’m_ _gonna_ _need you to shut your piehole.” I breath out as the Angel opens his mouth to speak again. I take a hold of the lapels of his doctor’s coat, pulling him closer to brush my nose against his, slow and filled with heated tension. I flicker my tongue out over my bottom lip, enjoying having him so vulnerable underneath the press of my body._

_I lean closer, pressing my lips with eagerness against his. At first it was a little clumsy and unsure; the fight for dominance, the heated passion all drawing into our first kiss. No hesitation, just pure desire._

_I press my body against his, my chest flushed and cheeks heated as I shove him back against the wire shelving. A few bottles rattle and drop around us, my hands desperately fumbling to strip him. His hands were a little less sure, flittering between my chest and hips but I could tell he was just as eager as I was._

_Heated lips on lips, my fingers drag up through his dark curls. I desired him in ways I couldn’t describe. The lowly moan slips from his lips and I feel my whole-body melt. That noise was like music to my ears; my knees growing weaker by the moment. I was lost in a dizzy daze of lust, pulling back to flutter kisses down his rough stubble and the edge of his jawline. Nipping, biting and marking every inch of skin I could get my lips on. I strip him out of the coat, my hands moving to roughly undo his tie. Giving up; I move onto his dress shirt and the magnitude of buttons._

_My lips follow down his chest, licking and sucking at each peak of skin that becomes available the faster I undo the shirt. I drop to my knees, my tongue dipping into the curve of his belly button. My palm lifts between his thighs, my fingers caressing between his legs as his next moan comes out guttural. His fingers twist in my hair, spilling out a magnitude of compliments._

_I slide my tongue further down, biting gently at the trail of hair that vanishes under his slacks. Like a man with too much practice, I duck my head and takes his zipper between my teeth and slides it down in a gracious flurry. I pop the button and hooks my slender fingers around the waistband, pulling his pants and underwear down to his knees. He was hard and leaking, his proud cocking bobbing free._

_I lean forward, my fingers wrapping around the shaft and begins with slow strokes. His head lolls back, eyes half lidded with lust. My free hand claws at his strong thighs, my tongue brushing over the head of his erection. I feel his body quivers, his name dropping from my lips._

“Dean. Dean-” His urgency snaps me out of my daydream, my head snapping over to look at the angel in the passenger seat.

“What, Cas?” I growl out, clearly annoyed at being pulled from my thoughts; trying not to think about the fact that I had just been daydreaming about him choking me with his cock dressed in that god forsaken doctors outfit. My cheeks flush a little, my eyebrows furrowing. 

“You missed the exit.”


End file.
